The Love Sick Crack head
by XXEMOsilverXX
Summary: Silver is a love sick crack head. plan and simple


I puffed out a ring of smoke.

"Silver! Are you even listening to me?" Blaze nagged.

"No." I said truthfully. I looked into her eyes. They blazed with anger.

"I hate when you do this."

"Do what?"

"Don't play the fool you crack head."

My ears slapped against my head. "Thanks babe."

"Don't 'babe'' me. I don't take that kinda shit."

"But babe…-"

"Silver I've had it up to here with you. All you've been doing is sitting here and smoking pot."

"What's your point?"

"Im glad I never dated you. And I feel sorry for the sad sap that dates you." She said walking away.

I smiled. "Thanks for reminding me that im single." I sighed as my smile deepened. "Behind the fake smiles I always give you, Im really thinking that you're a bitch." I got to a stance and headed inside to get ready for work.

Locking up my house I headed to the nightclub down the street. In walking distance so that whenever I got drunk, I could just walk it off and get a little sober.

"Hey buddy." Sonic called to me as soon as I walked in the club.

"Hey Sonic. How are you?" I said to him as I hopped over the bar, and started filling glasses with beer and other liquors.

"Im good."

"How's Shadow doing at his new gob?"

"Well for the two hours he's been here, pretty good. But hey im drunk so what do I know."

I sniffed. "You smell." Not saying that as a bad thing. He smelled very good, like liquor.

"You do too." He paused and thought about that statement. "Please don't take away my drinking privileges."

I grinned. "I know I smell." But I also smelled good, like smoke. "Hey Sonic."

"Yeah buddy?"

"Go request a song for me."

"Anything for you. So what'll it be?"

"You're love is my drug."

"Typical Silver."

Sonic walked away. The music went silent. Then Shadow's voice boomed through the speakers. "Here's a song for a very special hedgehog. Silver, this is for you, you pot head. Everyone Silver over there got me this job so I think we need to give him a hand."

Everyone started clapping.

I gave a smile and lifted a bottle in the air.

The clapping and cheering just got louder.

My requested song came on after that.

The night went on.

Shadow had a pretty good line up. It was like he was born to be a DJ. But it was the best job I could get a friend.

If We Ever Meet Again

Ridin Solo

Solo

Break Your Heart

Airplanes part two

This Afternoon

Alejandro

Heart, Heart Heartbreak

Bad Romance

Breakeven

California Gurls

My First Kiss

And so on and so forth went the songs. He even sang Poker Face. He had this weird obsession with Lady Gaga. Oh well.

I looked at the door when I heard a glass fall to the ground and shatter.

Mephiles and his gang walked right inside.

Everyone got silent.

"Hey Silver how about hitting me and my boys up for a few drinks?"

"Oh I'll hit you up with a drink all right. Upside your head." I mumbled putting some beer on the bar for them.

They grabbed them and walked over to a table. At the table sat two very hott girls.

Now Mephiles isn't one you wanna say 'no' to. And by the look on his face I could tell he had been turned down. And you never wanna stand up to him.

Mephiles and his gang started terrorizing the ladies.

I was about ready to loss control of myself. "Stop it!" then I gasped, realizing what I had just done.

"What was that? You itching to start a fight, Silver?"

"You n-need too leave."

Mephilies hopped over the bar and socked me in my face. Causing me to be pinned to the ground with a blade held to my throat.

Without a signal in my expression, I closed my eyes, and grabbed a bottle. Before one of his members could yell at his to watch out, I smacked the bottle against his face. The bottle shattered.

I reopened my eyes and saw Mephiles holding his face.

I was jumped by a few of Mephiles's gang members.

But I fought with my life.

"Kick their asses Silver!" Shadow said into the mic, Im sure by mistake.

Mephiles continued fighting with me.

I pinned Mephiles to the ground and bit down on his neck. His blood tasted so good. Better then drugs.

He seemed to enjoy the pain I was giving him.

"Silver, stop it." Sonic called.

My eyes moved over to where I saw the blue hedgehog. He had a blade to his throat.

I stopped and got up.

Mephiles smiled. "We won't kill them. If…-"

"If what?" I growled at him.

"If you take their place."

I looked over at Shadow, then at Blaze. I didn't know when she had stopped by but that was a total mistake.

"Deal." I said without a moment's hesitation.

"Silver no!" Blaze said.

"This love sick crack head will be fine Blaze. I love you."

Her eyes shook in fear as tears swelled and poured over.

I hated when she cried.

I waited for the gang to make their move.

They beat me to a bloody pulp.

They tied me to a chair and got everyone out of the club. After which they drenched it in gasoline.

"Get yourself out of here." Mephiles called as he placed his blade on my lap.

I looked at him. "Why are you helping me?"

"Because…" He leaned in closely. "I love you." He whispered, planting a soft kiss on my lips. He walked away from me after the kiss ended.

Soon flames engulfed the club.

I used my abilities to lift the blade and cut the rope. I walked in a daze.

"Im gay." I said to myself. "Im gay." I suddenly realized that I was on the dance floor.

I coughed. The heat was almost unbearable. I looked around and saw Blaze's scared face in my mind.

"Goodbye old friend." I whispered.

Then…BOOM!

I opened my eyes. "Why…?" I was in a tree. "How…?" I was in a tree…

The tree was some yards away from where the nightclub used to stand.

I tried to move but was in too much pain to do so. But I forced myself to get out of the tree and onto the ground.

I was no longer a silver furred hedgehog. I was blood red. Probably because my blood tainted my fur.

I levitated into the air and flew home.

I unlocked my door and I stepped inside.

I was suddenly pinned to the wall. A tongue pressed against my bloody fur.

I looked at who it was. It was Mephiles.

"Mephiles? What are you…-?"

"Shh. Call me Mephie."

I gulped. I knew I wanted this. I knew he wanted this to happen. And I knew that he knew that I knew I wanted this. And I knew that he knew that I knew that he knew he wanted this to happen. Whoa that's kinda confusing.

"Later Mephie." I said innocently.

"You want this." I KNEW IT!

I looked down. I did but then again I didn't. "No Mephie…"

He gave a smile that just about sent shivers down my spin.

He had no mean of being gentle with me. He threw me onto my bed. He spread my legs apart and climbed on top of me.

"But Mephie…"

"Shush Silver. I'll be gentle."

What a lie.

He gripped my arms and thrust inside of me.

I was in a lot of pain as it was but this just made things worse.

He put his hand over my mouth so that I wouldn't scream out in the pain I was in. So I started to cry.

Mephiles laughed, biting down on my sensitive flesh.

He sucked on the blood, leaving a bruise-like mark.

He finished up with me.

I lay on my bed.

Mephiles helped me to my feet.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Im fine." I gave a fake smile, wiping away the tears.

"Mind if I stay here for the night?"

I looked out the window. "I don't mind."

I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

But I woke up to a voice. I glanced at Mephie.

"I didn't know you talked in your sleep." I whispered as not to wake him up.

He moaned. "Oh baby."

"You better be dreaming about me." I got out of my bed. "How long have I have I been sleeping." I looked at the clock in the kitchen. It was two in the afternoon. "Not bad."

I hopped in the shower.

Once I finished I wrote a note for Mephilies and walked out of the house with a scarf around my neck.

I walked down the street to where the nightclub used to stand. "I think we could rebuild it." I said putting a cigarette in my mouth.

"Silver? Is that you?" A voice called from behind me.

I turned my head to see Sonic. "Hey Sonic."

"How are you still alive?"

"I was blown away with the blast."

"You have to come talk to Blaze."

"Where is she?"

"Looking for you through all of the ruble." He pointed at the nightclub.

I narrowed my eyes and Blaze finally came into view. "She does care about me."

"You're kidding, right? You're all she could talk about for the last few hours."

I looked down. "Im leaving." I started walking away.

"But what about Blaze?"

I half turned. "What about her. She never cared about me in the first place. She can't even stand me."

"Silver?" Sonic looked scared.

"What?" I asked.

Sonic pointed behind me.

I looked at what he was pointing at. I couldn't control myself. My tail wagged uncontrollably.

"Silver you look pleased to see me." Mephiles called.

I blushed. "Hi Mephie."

"You… him… what is going on here?" Sonic asked.

I looked at Sonic. "Sonic… im gay."

Sonic gasped then smiled. "That explains a lot."

I tilted my head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"You never give girls a second look. And you're very troubled… Don't take away my drinking privileges."

I smiled. "How about we go to my house for a drink."

"Good deal." The said.

We left Blaze behind looking for me.

She soon found out that I survived after Sonic got really drunk. He ended up spilling the beans after that.

And that's that.


End file.
